While you sleep
by blacksoles
Summary: Lovino finds Antonio fast asleep on the couch, and soon, suppressed desire takes over him. There's no stopping now, is there? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **obviously, Hetalia and its characters are not mine in any way.

There are some words in Spanish and Italian, the translations can be found at the end if needed ^^

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**While you sleep**

Deep violet and crimson shades tinted the evening sky and bathed every room with their enchanting tonalities, giving beautiful glints to the glasses of the windows he walked by, half closing each one in turn, preparing the house for the night. It had been a long, hard day, and Lovino was glad it was finally over.

The Spanish summer was truly hot, and even now that the inclement sun was setting, it left remaining heat stuck to the walls, the floor, the furniture, the air, everywhere. The Italian didn't feel uncomfortable at all with it, though, and would never complain like that stupid Prussian did; this temperature reminded him of home and his brother, and was an ever present sensation in his childhood memories, too, so he was rather pleased now that the evening made it bearable.

The house hadn't been so silent in the whole day, he thought, being able to hear his own footsteps for the first time since that morning. The reason was simple: they had had guests. And Francis and Gilbert were very loud and noisy guests, to that. He should have grown accustomed to them by now, and he knew it, but despite he didn't literally hate them, he surely didn't like their manners much, both scaring him because of the violent, prideful behaviour and the depravity and shameless way of flirting each of them possessed. Thus, he had busied himself and kept away from the three friends, and Lovino hadn't seen Antonio much, only heard the distant chatter and constant laughs coming from the garden. He tried hard to convince his own conscience that he wasn't jealous at all. Not a tiny bit. However, the angry blush that had painted his cheeks the entire day talked otherwise.

Speaking of which, where the hell was that stupid Spaniard? It was really strange he hadn't bumped him yet, beaming that goofy smile of his and blabbering anything that came out of that idiot mind now that he couldn't annoy his friends anymore. Silence was something that house was not accustomed to.

Lovino met the answer to his question when he walked in the living room. It wasn't excessively big, and this together with the old, homely furniture made the chamber appear welcoming and full of familiar warmth. It had a large window covering almost entirely a wall, which let the last strong purple lights of the evening sky shine through, some bookshelves and a comfortable sofa.

And there, lying sprawled on this last piece of furniture was Antonio, sleeping soundly. Lovino froze right on the spot and blushed madly at the suggestive way his wrinkled shirt opened until halfway his chest, shamelessly revealing tanned skin. His former boss' expression was peaceful, eyebrows relaxed and mouth half open, showing a bit of his red tongue. The entire posing seemed to have been planned to provoke the young man.

It was no wonder Antonio's state was this untidy, with him having fallen asleep right there, fully clothed despite the heat that was still left in the room. He must have been really tired from constantly dealing with his two friends. Overcoming the embarrassment his own thoughts caused to him, Lovino walked briskly along the room and opened the window, letting in a stream of fresh air. Then he lit a small lamp situated in the corner, which immediately gave the room a warmer atmosphere and fought away the previous semi-darkness. He tried not to look at the lying man while doing so, and was determined to leave immediately after in order to save himself from the ideas that were starting to take over his mind, but he was stopped by a soft moan coming from the couch.

"_To-tomates... dejadlos... son míos_" Antonio mumbled, moving a little.

Lovino nearly fell to the floor, barely containing a fit of laughter. Toni could be such a silly man, sometimes. So silly that...

This thought clouded a bit the Italian's dark green gaze, his face suddenly becoming serious once again. He eyed the one opposite him with a somewhat rancorous feeling spreading like spilled oil through his chest. "So silly that he still sees me as a kid under his orders. So clueless, always trying to deny my attempts to show..."

It was something that bothered Lovino way more that he could ever tell. He was no kid anymore, and not a teenager in heat, either. His personal desires towards the older man in front of him had slowly grown stronger and more passionate, and had not dimmed away when he had entered adulthood. The _bastardo_ didn't seem to get it, though, or maybe he didn't want to, if just unconsciously.

Moving forward like an automat, without considering at all what he was doing, the Italian kneeled beside the couch. He knew Antonio's habits better than anyone else, having lived with him for a long time of his life, and was completely sure that the other wouldn't wake up, for he was an incredibly heavy sleeper –maybe thanks to his laziness or rooted habits like the siesta. Lovino recalled how they had sometimes shared a bed in his childhood days, and the Spaniard wouldn't awaken even if the child kicked and shouted with all his might, caught in his wild dreams. It also took all his efforts to get him out of the bed every morning, usually having to pour cold water over the man, and not getting a response even after having done that.

Not realising what he was actually doing, he slowly lifted his hand and caressed Antonio's cheek, running down nimble fingers along the curve of the tanned flesh until his chin. As expected, the one receiving his attentions remained completely still, breathing calmly through his parted lips. Those caught Lovino's attention immediately. The temptation was too strong to resist, and now that he had taken the first steps and finally was starting to be aware of the route his actions had taken, the young man knew that there was, from the very beginning, no stopping, and no return.

Completely mesmerized, Lovino ran a finger carefully over the slightly dry lips before him. He would have felt rather awkward if he was in a normal state of mind, but it was not the case, and the knowledge that, right in that moment, he had _control_ over the one sleeping fuelled his movements, leaving his own shame behind. Everything he had been denied for so many years was lying helplessly in front of him. He just couldn't help wanting more.

Soon, hands and fingers weren't enough. Lovino found himself bending forward, catching his breath unconsciously, to lick the man's lips. His mouth was greeted by a soft mewl as the other mumbled some incoherent things, but didn't wake up. The Italian wondered if he would get a more enthusiastic response if he continued, and the thought made him shiver as he began trailing soft kisses down that tanned neck, unbuttoning the half of the shirt that was still tightly closed.

Nonsense such as that the skin he was tasting reminded him of a sweet, or a fruit or any stupidity like that didn't cross his imagination, and wouldn't ever. But he was sure he liked it, and that was more than enough.

His teeth grazed lightly the skin of the other's shoulder, which was becoming more and more heated by the moment. He was gladly surprised when Antonio sighed contently in his sleep, moving his head to one side and leaving him more room to move. Shifting his crouching position, Lovino climbed on the sofa, finding enough space for his knees to rest on both sides of the sleeping man, looking for a better access.

He then proceeded to open Antonio's shirt, revealing his chest to hungry eyes. A stronger flush painted his cheeks this time, but he let his hands roam freely, satisfying his curiosity about something he had always dreamed about, or imagined in his most secret fantasies before. When he lowered his head to nibble softly at one pert nipple, he could feel the Spanish' chest contracting as the other let out a somewhat startled gasp, his breath quickening. It only served to arouse him boldly, and as his mouth played, bit and licked his skin grew as hot as the one he was touching.

"Mmh... _por favor_..." it came out of the bastard's mouth so softly he could have thought it hadn't been said.

_Merda._

Toni was starting to react way too eagerly, and he couldn't stop the dull feeling of regret about what he was doing. But on the other hand, his desire seemed to be winning the race in his heart and mind.

Lovino's hands slowly travelled south, barely touching with the tip of his fingers, making the man beneath him giggle an arch his back a little, eyes fully closed and light blush starting to spread over his tanned cheeks, neck and shoulders. His head dipped, lips following his hands, and he darted out his tongue to explore his navel, eliciting a breathy chuckle that made him smile against the heated skin.

When his nose reached the hem of his trousers, the Italian felt the other tense ever so slightly. He wondered if Antonio's mind would consider it was a mere dream. A very interesting dream, but inexistent nonetheless. Lovino also found himself wondering whether it was better like this or he wished for the man to wake up.

He had trouble with the zip, his movements suddenly clumsier, and he cursed in a low voice. If he stopped, he would start questioning what he was doing. And that would be no good.

The damned zip eventually opened and ran down soundlessly, setting free the result Lovino's attentions had caused. Briefs were pulled down without greater incidents.

"Nhhh..." Antonio's breath hitched as Italian fingers wrapped carefully around his erect lenght and began stroking, fearful at first, but getting more confidence when the other started moaning and gasping louder, pushing up his hips in order to find more contact.

_Merdamerdamerdamerdamerda..._

His other hand searched for his own pants, his own need becoming unbearable. He just couldn't continue ignoring it like he had been doing, because it had reached a point were it was starting to hurt badly.

Lovino's upper body arched and went down, unable to maintain its position, his head coming to rest next to the Spaniard's neck, feeling the blood's furious pulse as it was bombed frantically up the man's jugular. His own breathing became irregular, matching Antonio's pants at the work his hands were doing.

Unwittingly, the rhythm he had set was quickened, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. All of his fingers pressed and relaxed, both caressing and tightening, finding weak spots on both of them. It was so close, so frighteningly close...

"Lo-Lovi...!"

Lovino's eyes went wide with surprise and he felt a sudden shot of pleasure rushing up from his heated member, making his whole body tremble and nearly lose his equilibrium. He vaguely realised that his other hand was also coated in a sticky substance, too, and knew that he wasn't the only one who had just climaxed.

Confused for what he had heard and still shivering and panting, he looked at the man below him, panic quickly taking over his senses. Antonio had cried his name, and this could only mean he was no longer asleep... what would he say? what-

His terrified gaze was met by strongly closed lids.

Lovino's mind went blank.

Under him, Antonio, still breathing hard from what had just happened, shifted a little his position. A small snore broke through his lips as he gradually regained a steady breath, chest heaving just a little faster than usual.

That. Bastard.

The irritable Italian was only able to suppress his angered shout by making a great effort of self-control, face redder than it had ever been. The heat eventually went away, and he was able to let go a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Relief and remorse fought to take control of him. He eyed the older man, still confused.

Although it had only been a dream for the other, Antonio has shouted _his_ name. Brows furrowed, he let a hand rest on the tanned cheek, as it all had started.

"Next time, you'll be awake, and you'll accept a real me, not a dream, _bastardo_. Because I want you to be smiling, and gasping, and screaming, and being fully conscious of it all. Because I love you, and want you, and I'll make sure to tell you. Just you wait until I'm brave enough."

That whisper was a first step. He had made his mind up and would not back away.

The young man stood up and cleaned the Spaniard with a handkerchief he found in his pocket, re-dressing him carefully and making sure he was in a comfortable position to continue sleeping -and that there was no trace left of what had happened there.

When Lovino quietly left the room and closed the door behind him, Antonio opened his eyes, bright green dazed with internal struggle. He sighed and hated his own weakness, not being able to admit to the Italian that he had been fully awaken since the very beginning. The idea of acting as if he was fast asleep had started as an innocent way to get Lovi's attention, and see if he would try to assure his comfort.

It had shocked him when his beloved Lovi had started doing _that._

And, despite the surprise, he hadn't made anything to show he was awake, on the contrary, he had made a great effort not to open his eyes or indicate that he was not sleeping, wanting to know where the other would do, wanting him to continue.

A small smile grazed his face when he recalled the young man's words._ Because I love you, and want you, and I'll make sure to tell you_. Maybe it was time for him to be brave too.

Then, next time, he would also make an effort to stop the denial and welcome Lovino's sincerity. No more lies, no more hiding. That would be surely great.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

*****Spanish/Italian to English

"To-tomates... dejadlos... son míos": To-tomatoes... leave them... they are mine.

"Por favor": please.

"Bastardo": bastard.

"Merda": shit.

Lovino and Antonio are such a cute couple. The truth is that I can't imagine the oblivious Spanish on top, he's too clueless! XD

I also used Toni sometimes because it seems to be a very common diminutive for Antonio in Spain.

Finally, English is not my mother tongue, and there might be a lot of mistakes. I'll thank any possible correction (:


End file.
